In recent years, with rapid development of information technology, requirements of various users on informatization application is increasing, coverage of an information network is becoming wider and wider, and a utilization rate of the network is improved steadily. With a combination of the computer network technique and various important service systems, such as an external portal site system, an internal site system, an office automation system, a marketing management system, a distribution management system, a financial management system and a production management system, paperless office can be realized, thereby improving work efficiency effectively. With the prevailing paperless office, an important way to improve the work efficiency is to improve efficiency in reading an electronic document.
During implementation of technical solutions in embodiments of the disclosure, the applicant of the disclosure finds a condition as follows.
To perform some operations with inertial characteristics (such as page turning or screen scrolling), a user generally performs rolling control on a read content by an up key or a down key in the keyboard or a roller of a mouse. However, in a case that the read content crosses a long range, the roller of the mouse needs to be rolled multiple times continuously, or the up key or the down key needs to be pressed multiple times continuously. The user can accept the variation of the displayed content only to a certain extent. Asynchronization between reading of the user and variation of the displayed content may occur when the displayed content is adjusted over a long range by the roller of the mouse, the up key or the down key in the keyboard, thus the operation performed by the user become invalid.